Deaths in Doubt Academy 3
These are all the deaths of Doubt Academy 3: Alpha, Doubt Academy 3: Omega, and Doubt Academy 3: Epsilon. As a written description is used, all warnings for death, gore, and numerous types of trauma apply; this is not a complete list of warnings, as many deaths have specific triggers, and the page is considered read-at-your-own-risk. This page also includes punishment scenes, as they replace executions and are framed as such until the last minute. Alpha Party Rock Anthem After Monobear arrives to begin the Game of Mutual Killing, Saki Shimizu steps up to attempt to stop him, assuring him that no one will give in to the lure of the game. Angered by her disobedience, he throws her down the entrance to the Labyrinth and calls attention to what's about to happen, pressing a button. Saki staggers to her feet, in pain and in fear of the darkness around her. Loud music disorients her, but she locates a set of stairs leading back up to the surface. As Saki begins to climb the stairs, an explosion rocks the tunnels, knocking her around as she struggles to reach the surface. An avalanche of stone suddenly rains down on the stairs, and when the rocks settle, the class sees that Saki was crushed in the cave-in just a little bit away from the exit, her final breaths witnessed clearly. Rollback Disabled The class is woken up and told to go out to the main square, which is still littered with rubble from Monobear's arrival. As they approach the entrance of the Labyrinth, they spot the body of Ayako Itou. Her body is marked with knife wounds to her palm, leg, and stomach, but her cause of death is discovered to be blunt trauma to her head. Pink paint of unknown origin is also present on one of her wrists. Heartstopper Wrongfully convicted of Ayako's murder, Yuuto Ikeda is dropped into a jar made of unbreakable glass. Though the container is soundproof, a noise begins to play over the speakers in the courtroom, mirroring the heavily amplified through the speakers that line the container; as the noise picks up in speed and volume, it becomes clear that it's Yuuto's own heartbeat. He attempts to calm himself down, but the sound rattling the jar causes him to panic, resulting in a loop where his pulse pounds even faster in response to fear and eventually pain. The volume becomes so intense that it starts causing him physical trauma, bursting his eardrums and causing severe internal bleeding. The sound abruptly stops, giving Yuuto just a few seconds to realize that his heart has ruptured before he collapses, dead. Perfect Shot(s) As the class travels to the storage lockers, they pass by a light trail of blood that leads from the apartments to the adjacent hardware store. Passing up the store for now, they enter the locker room, initially confused by the lack of a body. However, blood can be seen pooling out from one of the lockers. After a few moments of silence, Shay steps forward and uses a keycard to open up the locker. Inside, they discover the corpse of Ryota Hatagami stuffed into his own locker. Blood heavily drains out from bullet wounds in his right shoulder and forehead, but his cause of death is given as blunt force trauma, shown to be the severe injury on the right side of his head. Kanadehon Chushingura Yuu Sagara is identified as Ryota's killer, and the courtroom lights go out as he's taken away to his execution. Some lights go back on a short time later, illuminating a kabuki stage. He's seated on a cushion, dressed in the costume of a ronin. A massive figure dressed in samurai armor – the iconic costume that Yuu's father once wore – approaches him from behind, and two extra pairs of hands emerge from its body, each set representing a member of his family. The pale hands of his mother press down on his thighs to pin him in place, while the calloused hands of his brother holds his head and eyelids still to force him to watch what happens next. The gauntleted hands of his father draw out a wakizashi blade, forcing Yuu to hold it as his hands and grabbed roughly, their movements completely out of his control. His free hand is made to pull away the top of his kimono and expose his abdomen, and as the music reaches its crescendo, both of his hands are gripped to the hilt of the blade as he's made to plunge it into himself. Yuu is completely immobile save for his forced movements and his screaming, and the blade is dragged across him, disemboweling him. The samurai lets him go and departs from the scene, leaving Yuu rasping as his insides pour out. A Monobear acting as his second arrives on the stage and decapitates him with an oversized katana, his head rolling to the front of the stage to face his classmates. Snedronningen Regeringstid Ender. Summoned to the Abandoned Ward, the first thing the class notices on the way is that there is a lot of blood around the elevator in the apartments, but they press on to their destination, struck by the overwhelming stench of blood as soon as the doors to the ward are opened. Hanging on the back wall by chains, as if she was crucified, is the headless corpse of Emiko Shiromura. Her old self-inflicted wounds on her arms, legs, and chest have been reopened, cut open cleanly. On the wall and floor near her, there are arcane symbols drawn in her blood all around, a crescent moon in the spot behind where her head should be. Her cause of death is given as cervical trauma, though the exact cause is not determined; the decapitation is confirmed to be post-mortem. During investigations, Emiko's missing head is discovered in Ayako's storage locker. Deaf to all but the Song As punishment for the class incorrectly voting Emiko's death a suicide, Nanoka Era is randomly selected and thrown into the Labyrinth. After struggling to find direction in the dark tunnels, Nanoka picks up on the notes of the same music that accompanied Saki's death. Believing this to be guidance from the fallen, she tries to follow the sound. However, other songs begin to play from different directions, and she attempts to pick out one to follow out into safety. At this time, Monobear begins setting off the explosions in the Labyrinth as promised, further muddling everything with sound and light. A final song plays out, a simple piano melody that Nanoka's family taught to her and her sister. She finds herself standing before a mysterious metal door, but she ignores it to chase down the source of the song. This leads her right into an explosion, a bright light and an avalanche of stone consuming her. With no confirmation of death given, a search party rushes out into the Labyrinth with Monomi, searching to find Nanoka. They find her buried up to her waist in rocks; her legs are broken, her ears are partially deafened, and her eyesight is completely gone. Nanoka survives the rescue and begins her slow recovery, having to remain in a wheelchair while her legs heal. The Final Bullet Similar to previous murder announcements, when the class heads towards the theater, they notice a trail of blood that starts from the apartments and goes all the way to their destination. The trail leads to the stage of the theater, where they find Takumi Yoshirou laying face-down among the broken remains of a stage light. His right leg has a bullet wound in it, but what killed him is the massive blunt trauma to his torso. Cherry Popper Incorrectly convicted after her false confession, Mitsu Higashi is taken away to her execution; Chiemi clings to her as the chain drags her off and ends up getting to see her death in person, while the rest of the class sees it from two screens on the wall. One screen focuses on Mitsu herself as it's revealed that her hands and feet have been tied to the posts of a luxurious bed, while the other screen focuses on the silhouette of a Monobear holding an unidentifiable object, hidden from the viewers by the descending curtains. Heavy, sensual music plays as the Monobear gets closer to her, and Mitsu begins panicking and screaming, struggling against the silk ropes so much that her wrists begin to bleed. When the curtain descends completely and the Monobear reaches her, the lights and music cut out, leaving behind only the sounds of Mitsu screaming, cut off by the roar of a chainsaw. When the lights come back up, the Monobear is in the foreground, smoking a cigarette and holding a bloody chainsaw; behind him, enough of Mitsu can be seen to make it clear that she's been torn in half. “Wanna Hear a Joke about a Flower?” “No” “Oh. Orchid.” When the students approach the nature area following another announcement, they pass by a drying pool of blood before spotting the unmistakable figure of Orikus Gamlefeld seated at a park table. While they initially seem to be unharmed from the angle the class can see them at, as they circle around the bench they can see blood all over their back, originating from a wound going right through their neck. A revolver can be found underneath a hand, and some tape has been stuck in their hair. Rock Solid After a significant amount of the investigation period has already passed, Naori Haribara and Saori bump into each other as they both try to investigate the Labyrinth, and they decide to check it out together. As soon as they make it to the bottom of the entrance, they stare at the scene before them, the students' keycards going off in unison to signify the discovery of a second body. Underneath a recently-collapsed section of the tunnels, they spot the shape of a human arm peeking out from the rocks, and they work to dig out the victim. It turns out to be Beatriz Pereira. Any implication that she had died in an accident is dispelled as more of her body is uncovered, revealing the holes in her chest and leg. Like Orikus, her cause of death is given as penetrating trauma, the bullets still embedded in her body. A pickaxe lies near where Beat was found. Dante’s Inferno Dante Valencia, who killed both Orikus and Beat, endures the anger from his classmates until Nanoka inadvertently knocks him right into the path of the chains that drag him off to his execution. He finds himself in a house of mirrors, surrounded by numerous paths that all seem foreboding. The light shifts, and his reflections begin wearing masks, mocking him. The walls behind him start closing in, forcing him to escape down a path. He goes through crossroads after crossroads, his reflections laughing at him as he grows more frustrated and starts taking swings at the glass, scattered shards everywhere. Dante ends up running into a dead-end with only one mirror before him, showing a brief image of nostalgic times before suddenly turning into a masked figure threatening him with a knife. He punches the mirror, but his reflection copies his movements, stabbing him in the gut. Dante stumbles back as the glass floor beneath him shatters, and he falls into the abyss, the final hint of his death being the sound of him hitting the bottom. Omega To Thine Own Self, Be True After Monobear arrives to begin the Game of Mutual Killing, Eikichi Baker steps up to attempt to stop him, assuring him that no one will give in to the lure of the game. Angered by his disobedience, he drags him into the Animus, sending him to the Classroom Memories world. As Eikichi slowly becomes aware of his predicament, he becomes angrier and angrier, not wishing to become a martyr. He goes on a destructive streak, knocking over furniture in the classroom and clawing at his own skin. A shadowy figure, similar in appearance to Eikichi, appears in the corner of the room, approaching him with a sword in hand. Eikichi tries to evade its attacks, dashing all over the room, but is driven into exhaustion and into a corner. His shadow pierces him through the chest before vanishing with the sword, leaving Eikichi to collapse to the floor, bleeding out quickly. Face Down The students are summoned out to the pool area, and as they approach the water, careful not to slip on the wet floor, they see Daisuke floating in the water, completely unresponsive. When his body is retrieved, blisters can be found all around his mouth and nose, and his clothes are stained with an unknown black substance. His cause of death is listed as respiratory failure. Unfortunately White Room Lee Badens, correctly identified as Daisuke's murderer, wakes up strapped to a medical table, but she is left lying there for so long she nearly starts forgetting why she's even there. A gong suddenly sounds out, and the room begins to tilt, sending equipment crashing down as the floor becomes vertical. The walls around her collapse, and a pendulum tipped with a giant tattoo pen swings towards her, threatening to impale her right in the abdomen. The room suddenly jolts, making it miss her by mere inches. However, the room spins again with the weight of the pendulum, and when it settles, Lee is hanging on what is now the ceiling, facing an abyss before her. Her restraints loosen, and she begins screaming, confronted with her fear of heights. As desperately as she tries to cling to the bed, her grip fails and she falls into the chasm. There is brief silence, before her classmates can hear her screams fast approaching them. Lee lands right in the middle of the podium circle, her body shattered by the impact. Same Story Having been called out to the break room, Gorou arrives there to find the aftermath of some kind of fight: Broken lightbulb shards and overturned chairs are scattered on the floor, and the scent of blood is heavy in the air. At the center of it all is Riko Mieko, lying on the ground with a knife impaled right into her chest and heart. When he approaches her and begs her to wake up, she turns out to still be alive, but still mortally wounded. Riko smiles in an attempt to comfort Gorou, but as she stares up at his pained expression, she begins to sob, revealing that she's truly scared to die. She passes away mid-sentence, and with Gorou having already witnessed her death, Monobear announces her murder early, calling the rest of the class over to the break room. Run Like Hell Despite her attempts to escape through the elevator, Usoko Tsuki, Riko's murderer, is snatched up by the chain and taken away. A wall in the courtroom rises, revealing a glass wall and a television screen that show views of a replication of Roppongi. On the television, Usoko can be seen wandering streets familiar to her yet eerily empty. Sirens begin ringing out, heralding the arrival of three police cars heading right for Usoko. She quickly begins running, using her knowledge of the city to try and get away from the Monobears in the police cars. Exhaustion starts setting in, and the gap between her and the police starts growing smaller. Usoko makes a mistake and enters a dead-end alleyway, but she bangs on the wall at the end – it's revealed that she's on the other side of the courtroom's glass wall. As she tries to break through the glass, a holographic image of her brother flickers to life behind her, calling out for her. Before she can look back at him, he vanishes, leaving her alone with three police cars and a dozen Monobears aiming their guns at her. She only has a moment to yell out Akira's name before they fire at her, completely riddling her with bullets. A Final Exodus While heading towards the library where the body is, the class notices a thick trail of blood going from the portal of the office block to the portal of the entertainment block. The blood continues all the way to the library, getting heavier and heavier until it leads them to the corpse of Elijah Devereux. He died from blood loss from multiple wounds, most prominent of which is the knife wound right into his jugular. The book covering his face also hides the bruise on his head, and further investigations reveal that his pelvis is broken. Before All, Love Thyself Correctly identified as the killer, Fuyuuko Honpo is taken into a hospital room, hooked up to numerous machines and chained down onto a bed. Despite her various restraints, Fuyuuko manages to break out of the chains and rip the cords out of her, running out into the hallways. As she makes a break for it, grey, faceless spectators line the halls, initially cheering her on. However, as she goes further, the halls grow darker and the crowd glows blindingly white, and their words turn hateful, accusing her of being an attention-seeking slut and a narcissist who deserves to die. Distracted by their slurs, she trips within sight of the finish line and the exit. Fuyuuko starts crawling on the ground, struggling to get on her feet, but she looks up to meet a copy of herself in a wedding dress. The copy crouches before her, kissing her and telling her she loves her. She then brandishes a pair of oversized scissors, beheading Fuyuuko with them. Growing Up In the serene light of the dining hall, the class is led to the body of Alphonse Garrard, who's leaning back in a chair, a smile on his face. A variety of items are one the table he's seated at, among them a cup of tea that's determined to be laced with poison, leading to his death from cardiac arrest. EDM is Dead Revealed to have been in a partially-failed suicide pact with Alphonse, Ume Mori is taken away to her execution, appearing in a cyber world with neon lights and energy pulses. She's confused by her sci-fi clothes and matching gun, but can't reflect on it for long, as a wall drops to reveal thousands of Monobear robots shooting lasers at her. She begins running, trying to take cover behind objects that just drop quickly, and shooting back at them whenever she can. Suddenly, the Monobears begin to retreat, and Ume is relieved at this turn of events. The wall near her drops, however, and reveals a four-story high cannon, its barrel glowing with energy. Realizing that she had been routed over here, fighting against the wrong thing the entire time, Ume can only stare as the cannon blasts a massive laser right through her stomach, killing her. Sometimes the Movies are Better than the Books While traveling to their destination in the green room, the class notices a trail of blood going from the portal to the entertainment block to the Animus. Pressing on to go into the area they were assigned to, the students continue into the entertainment block, finding the door of the green room slightly ajar and blood splattered all over the ground. They look into the room to find Shinji Shiomiya pinned onto a table with knives impaled through his hands. His stomach has been cut open, his internal organs displayed openly and even spilling out of his body; his expression makes it all too clear that he was aware of what was happening to him. There are also odd gashes on his neck, which turn out to be bite marks from a peculiar set of teeth. A Grave Mistake. The investigation begins, and Koharu, Naoki, and Rune decide to check out the trail of blood, following it all the way to the Animus, where they find a significant amount of blood around the portal to the Unnerving Cemetery. The trail continues deep in to the cemetery until they come across the mangled corpse of Akira Saeki. He's strung up to a statue of an angel wielding a sword, his hair tied around the sword's hilt. There's significant blood on his face, and his head has been almost completely severed from his body. Shortly after the group comes across this scene, the thin bit of flesh holding him together tears apart, and his body falls to the floor while his head remains suspended. Upon further inspection, a massive wound is in Akira's chest, with a keycard hidden inside of it. The hilt on the sword has the phrase "CAST IN THE NAME OF GOD, YE NOT GUILTY." written on it in blood. Epsilon So Long! When the newly-combined class first opens the theater doors, they can hear a hauntingly beautiful ballad playing throughout the room, and from a distance glowing objects can be seen at the faraway stage. As the class approaches the front of the theater, the song shifts into a much harsher melody in time for them to spot the body seated in the front audience seats: Koyomi Maeda is slumped in a chair. A pained, terrified expression is on his face, matching the numerous thin cuts on his face, arms, and upper body. A bloody scalpel can also be seen on the seat next to him. However, in spite of his injuries, his cause of death is given as cardiac arrest. Daisangen! Correctly identified as Koyomi's murderer, Koharu Amashiro is taken to a Mahjong table, where she plays against three Monobears. Not hesitating to take on their challenge, she sits down and begins playing, opening with a decent but not spectacular hand. However, as the turns pass by and she attempts to build on what she's started with, she realizes that almost every honor tile is in the hands of another opponent. Right on cue, the Monobear sitting opposite of her reveals his Daisangen, immediately depleting her score to zero on the first hand. Koharu angrily slams the table at this turn of events, before it dawns on her that she was never going to be allowed to win this. Three Long dragons emerge from the shadows, circling and trapping her as she stares at them in awe and fear. The Long descend upon her, tearing her apart and devouring her until all that remains is a bloodstain on the floor. Between Soul and Shadow The class is first called out to the Main Square, where they're greeted with the oddly festive sight of purple, pink, and white shreds of fabric absolutely covering the scene, some scraps arranged as if they're flowers, or breadcrumbs to trails. Most ominous, however, is the empty wheelchair and abandoned cane near the entrance of the Labryinth. Monobear is in the area, wearing some kind of headpiece covered in blood, but he taunts the class and tells them to find the body themselves. The scant trail of white fabric eventually leads people to the Nature Area, where they two white gloves pointing towards the cavern lake, and a cloud of blood in the water. Shay and Gorou wade into the water to fish out the source of the blood, and they drag out the mutilated body of Nanoka Era. She's completely covered in puncture wounds from her head to her upper legs, up to where her casts begin, and a skewer remains lodged in her torso. Her hands have been tied behind her back. Most disturbingly, however, is the fact that she's missing significant portions of flesh on her face, exposing the gore underneath. Her cause of death is, unsurprisingly, blood loss. The Farthest End After Kikuyo Shirabe, the culprit, is taken away in chains, a screen in the courtroom displays the start of a game in Project DIVA. Kikuyo is revealed to be strapped to Nanoka's wheelchair with metal restraints. The walls around her light up with intergalactic designs, and behind her, Monobears dressed in Vocaloid clothes get ready to dance to the upcoming song. The Monobear in the courtroom pulls out a controller and begins the rhythm game. The more points he scores, however, the more discomfort Kikuyo shows, the cause of which quickly becomes clear as the metal restraints grow red-hot. As the song progresses and the restraints become hotter and hotter, the camera pans around to show that there's a screen in front of Kikuyo, showing her the expressions of those in the courtroom as they watch her die. Her composure falters entirely as the heat melts her clothes to her skin. On the final beats of the song, however, the screen changes again, showing her the face of her estranged friend, Chikae. Kikuyo's head snaps up in shock, not just because of the image, but because the chair is now electrocuting her. She screams and thrashes, and as the lights and music dim her smoking body goes limp. However, the execution does not end with her death. Laughing, Monobear holds up the controller and a newly-obtained bottle, supposedly filled with vegetable juice – although the image on the label and his comments about "Shirabe Juice" make it clear that it's actually filled with the fluids cooked out of Kikuyo. As a parting shot, he throws the still-warm bottle right at a grieving Shun. Pavane for a Dead Prince The class is led to the hospital, where only a single glance above the entrance shows the decapitated head of Nicanor Smith hanging from above, his expression completely blank even in death. As they follow the trail of blood into the hospital, they spot his dismembered right arm, positioned so that it points to the bloody stairwell leading upwards. When they make it into the waiting room, they find the rest of Nicanor's body sitting in a corner, the walls and floor completely coated in blood. His cause of death is ruled as cervical trauma – this time, the decapitation does turn out to be the fatal blow. Headless Horror Having been identified as Nicanor's murderer, Tamaki Manabe is taken to an unpaved road cutting through a swamp. After a short while of wandering down the path, they hear a twig snap underfoot, and they look over to see the Headless Horseman, who immediately charges his steed in their direction. Tamaki begins to run away from him, and once they spot a pair of figures holding lanterns on a bridge, they go towards the lights. Though the Horseman catches them on their arm, causing them to stumble down a hill, the chase seems drawn out longer than necessary, before apparently stopping completely. The figures call out to Tamaki, encouraging them to come closer, and they recognize the voices being those of their mothers. In tears, they rush to them, seeking their protection. However, when they reach the two women, they see their soulless expressions and waxy skin. The impostors grab their arms as the sounds of the horse's hooves resume, holding them still as the Horseman appears again and charges at them. Still speaking in their mothers' voices, they tell Tamaki how disappointed they are in them, the last thing they hear before the Horseman grabs their head, twisting it around until it snaps off of their body. Strike One Monobear splits the remaining students into three groups, one of which is sent up into Arcadia. It takes nearly an hour for them to make it up there, but when they do finally reach the greenhouse, they find Eva Valencia. She's partially submerged in the lilypad pool, the atmosphere peaceful despite her having died via drowning. Seated on one of the lilypads floating around is her beloved pet Ladron, clearly distressed by her current state. Strike Two A second group is directed to the hospital in Gaia, anxious after the memories of Nicanor's death. However, the scene they find in the examination office is so serene and calm that it almost appears as if Aome Takahara is simply taking a nap on one of the examination tables, a hand gripping a stethoscope. A report of death confirms otherwise, revealing that she suffered parasympathetic nervous system failure. Strike Three The final group sent out travels the shortest distance, going to the park in the nature area and nearly stumbling on a pickaxe near the entrance. They quickly spot the body of Kaoru Kitayama laying face-up on a swing. Unlike the other bodies discovered this morning, he clearly died violently, eyes wide open and head covered in severe bruises, reflecting his death by cranial fracture. Blood runs from his nose and down the side of his face, which his red and blistered. His mouth has been stuffed with plants, a keycard, and gloves, and the insides of his hands are just as blistered as his face. A knife is plunged into his stomach, and another white glove is lying next to it. Vae, puto deus fio! Chie Narita, the one who murdered Kaoru, tries to give Chiemi one last hug as the metal collar shoots out to her, but the hug lasts a second too long, and Chiemi ends up getting dragged along with her for a short distance; while Chie's execution takes place in the courtroom for everyone to see, Chiemi ends up being much closer to the stage than the rest of the class. Chie stands before a table with several kinds of leaves, and one hardboiled egg. Realizing that she's supposed to eat everything, she starts with the safe options like mint and the egg, but as nothing happens, she ends up having to eat the poisonous plants as well. As she finishes one heavy in neurotoxins, the part of the stage her feet are chained to rotates her around, her back facing the class. The lights on the stage turn on to reveal a judge's table where several Monobears are seated, one next to a bell and another ready to make tally marks. A screen above them displays the word "decimate", and Chie identifies and defines its Latin roots. The bell rings, signaling a correct answer, and a tally is made. The process continues for a while, with each word presented being a way to kill somebody. However, as time passes by, the poisons begin to take effect, and Chie starts to slur and tremble, her concentration failing. On the twelfth word, "compression", she finds herself unable to give the correct root. Realizing the error she's made, she has only a second to glance at Chiemi behind her before a metal plate slams down, flattening her swiftly. Blood splatters on those who were positioned closest to the stage, especially Chiemi, and the plate lifts to show the crushed remains of Chie, which a Monobear unceremoniously sweeps into a trash can. The Final Curtain Looking to find some sunlight and fresh air in the quiet morning, Saori heads up into Arcadia, walking out onto the balcony. However, she discovers a body laying out there, triggering an early murder announcement. The rest of the class travels up to Arcadia to find Minako Ito lying on a bed of flowers. She appears peaceful, with no hint of tears on her face, but her skin and the inside of her mouth is an odd red color. Her cause of death is reported as asphyxiation. Heart on Her Sleeve Absolutely enraged at Minako's death, Imogen Yahola charges her way to the front of the group, a loaded uzi in her hands. She furiously demands that Minako's killer step forward and face her, but Monobear laughs at her for these words, telling her that her theatrics will never change anything. To drive the point home, he mocks her by wearing a mask of Aqua Ooshima and repeating back the same rants he made about how she'll be too busy crying to ever protect anybody. Imogen snaps then and fires numerous bullets into Monobear, and, realizing that she has just sealed her fate, she throws down her medical bag for another student to retrieve. Monobear, who has quickly healed from his injuries and is now in his humanoid form, sees no point in delaying the investigation any longer and punishes her right on the spot, throwing a metal disc right onto Imogen's chest. The plate sticks into her chest with blades, and as it sinks deeper into her, the blades begin to rotate, drilling through her body. The sound of metal tearing through flesh and bone is accompanied by Imogen's screaming as she collapses to the floor, the process taking two agonizing minutes before she goes quiet and limp. The drilling doesn't stop until the disc emerges out of her back, however, her heart caught in the blades of the plate. Shotgun Wedding In spite of the Masterminds being correctly identified, Shunichi Hikeshi is still set to be executed for his accidental killing of Minako, and as he's taken away, Ladron chases after him into the darkness. Shun finds himself standing alone in the darkness until bright lights flash on, revealing him to be surrounded by the neon signs of Las Vegas. He's dressed in the same blazer he tried to get rid of, the same blazer that implicated him as the killer. Before he can do anything, the red carpet under his feet moves like a conveyor belt, dragging him into a church. Inside the church, he finds a Monobear dressed as Elvis, announcing the start of a wedding. Before Shun can start any disobedience, the Monobear whips out a shotgun, aiming it at a caged Ladron and forcing Shun to follow along with what happens next. As a bridal chorus plays, the church doors slam open to reveal a bride; though a veil covers her face, Shun staring in absolute terror as he realizes the approaching figure is that of his abusive ex-girlfriend. Forced to stay where he is by the shotgun threatening Ladron, Shun can do nothing as Monobear shoves him against the bride, who whispers that they'll be together forever. A red wire suddenly snares around them both, forcing them together. Shun screams in panic and agony as the wire cuts through fabric and flesh, while the bride begins to laugh madly in spite of what's happening to her. His choking attempt to call out Kosuke's name is cut off as the wire finally slices through both of them, reducing them to pieces on the ground, their final expressions still apparent on their faces. The Despairing Cycle of Death and Rebirth With the two Masterminds having finished their speeches, Yuuto Ikeda (who is using a robot body to communicate with the living) starts off the execution of his accomplice Wakana Fujiwara, slamming a button to open the elevator and reveal numerous Monobears that resemble demons. The Monodemons flood into the courtroom, forcing Wakana to take defensive measures to keep herself and her classmates safe. She sets up multiple paper charms to shield them from harm and repel some of the demons. As this happens, Yuuto laughs gleefully at the chaos in the room, just to look up in horror as one Monodemon starts going after him. With a blast of fiery breath, it quickly reduces him into liquid metal, and some of the metal drips and cools into a skull-shaped mold. Wakana is unsettled by witnessing her partner's second death and retrieves the skull, but the Monodemon takes this as a chance to attack her, clawing away at her body. The demon stops slashing her and opens its maw again, this time to devour Wakana whole. The only things left behind of both Masterminds are the bloody charms and the metal skull. Category:Doubt Academy 3: Alpha Category:Doubt Academy 3: Omega